


Everyday

by sugarplumjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: But they get better, Jingyeom is just angsty, M/M, The smut is for Markjae, but I love Youngjae so much I just had to add him, jingyeom - Freeform, markjae - Freeform, oh well, please don't be mad I really love Jinyoung, this wasn't even originally a Markjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumjae/pseuds/sugarplumjae
Summary: Yugyeom is used to the harsh words, but this time Jinyoung has finally taken the jokes too far and Yugyeom is sick of it. Also, Mark and Youngjae are in the beginnings of a relationship that they've only revealed to Jaebum.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic I wrote a while back and honestly I'm not very proud of it but I'm posting it here anyway. Please go easy on me, dear readers<3

The seven men were all seated around the table, headphones on, talking casually to the radio host as they had done several times in the past. They were sitting at a square table with BamBam, Yugyeom, and Junior on one side, and Youngjae, JB, and Mark on the other with Jackson sitting across from the host. They were comfortable at this interview because they had been here several times before, so they were a bit more talkative and loud than in usual interviews. For the next segment, the interviewer said they would each be given individual interviews so the fans could get to know them better. They decided to do them by age, so Yugyeom would be last of course. The questions were catered around things the individual members enjoyed, their personal lives, and their relationships with other members. 

Finally, it was time for Yugyeom’s interview. “Hello everyone. I’m Got7’s maknae, Yugyeom.” He said with his usual high-spirited tone. Everyone gave him a clap in response and the host began the questioning. “So, Yugyeom-ah, out of all of the members who do you feel is your biggest mentor, or who helps you the most to get better?” Yugyeom smiled a bit and looked around at his fellow members. “Well, I think all of the hyungs help me out a lot, but if I had to choose one I would say Jaebum-hyung helps me the most when it comes to dancing and singing. He tends to be very straightforward with his direction so he doesn’t baby us when we’re practicing, but he always makes sure to help us as much as we need. I really appreciate him for it.” He said as he flashed a smile to JB. JB smiled back and replied, “Yugyeom is definitely the best dancer on the team so it isn’t like he needs all that much direction when it comes to dancing, but sometimes he gets a bit carried away…” he chuckled before he continued, “And even though he has a bit of an attitude now that he’s getting older, he still listens well when he knows it’s needed and he always gets the choreography right.” The host nodded and replied with a “Fair enough” before moving on. 

“Which member do you feel like you’re the closest to?” Yugyeom laughed and, even though he knew immediately who to answer, he didn’t want to seem to anxious and make any of the others feel bad. “Well, although I like all of my members, I’d say I’m the closest to BamBam-hyung.” He said, turning to BamBam who was sitting to the left of him. “Not only are we the two youngest, but we’ve been roommates for our entire time as Got7. We don’t have any secrets or anything, and I usually go to him if I need to talk to someone.” BamBam smiled at him and rubbed up and down Yugyeom’s arm a bit to reassure him. “It’s good that you two get along so well.” The host replied. All seven members laughed at the response before BamBam said “Well, we fought a lot as trainees. We still fight sometimes, but not as much. But we’re still best friends.” 

Finally, the host asked Yugyeom “What do you do in your free time?” Yugyeom immediately got excited because he didn’t get to talk about his love of dramas very often. “Well, a lot of the time I practice my own dancing if we’re not practicing our choreography. I post a lot of videos on Instagram when I dance because fans seem to like them quite a bit. Other than that, if I have free time at home I like to watch dramas.” “Oh? Which dramas do you like the most?” the host asked. Yugyeom began to talk about dramas he had watched recently, his favorites, and the one he was currently watching. “I’m on episode eight of this one so I’m not very far but I really lik-“ “Yugyeom.” Yugyeom was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Junior call his name from beside him. “Hm?” he looked at his hyung naively, unaware that he had been talking about dramas for quite some time. “How long do you plan to talk about it? I don’t think most people are listening anymore.” The smile on Yugyeom’s face that came from talking about something he loved immediately perished. This wasn’t the first time that Junior had done something like this, but this was the first time that it was so harsh. All other six members had their chance to talk about the things they loved to do and nobody said anything. Yugyeom felt like he had been singled out and, even worse, on the radio with all of their fans listening in. Yugyeom forced himself to at least look indifferent to the remark, pretending that it didn’t bother him as much as it definitely did. “I’m sorry about that. I got it.” was all he said in response – he didn’t want to say anything more than he needed to at this point because his voice was wavering. After a minute or two he was able to fake a smile, hoping that nobody would catch his bluff.

For the rest of the interview, Yugyeom spoke much less than before. He spoke only when someone asked him a question or mentioned him. Nobody questioned his change in demeanor, however, which honestly made him feel even worse. ‘They didn’t even look to see if what Jinyoung said bothered me. They didn’t even ask if I was okay.’ Even during the games where members had to guess answers to questions that other members wrote, he barely tried. He got one right simply so they wouldn’t bother him about it. Luckily the individual interviews were far along in their radio appearance, so they only had to stay for about 15 more minutes before the interview was over and they were able to leave. 

As they were packing into the van, everyone else seemed to be quite cheerful and quite oblivious to Yugyeom who, as the group interview went on, just seemed to feel worse and worse. Nobody noticed that youngest member with the fraudulent smiled plastered across his face. While the others were quarrelling about who would sit where, he simply crawled into the back seat and put in his earbuds so he could listen to his music and not be disturbed. Mark crawled into the backseat beside him. Yugyeom closed his eyes, trying to ignore how out of place and small he felt in the van. 

As they neared the dorm, Mark tapped Yugyeom on the shoulder and Yugyeom looked up and around. “We’re home Yugyeom-ah.” Mark said with a slight smile, to which Yugyeom nodded nonchalantly in response. The driver parked the van and the young men started to get out of the van, but as Yugyeom was getting up, Mark grabbed ahold of his wrist lightly. Yugyeom’s head snapped toward him in shock, but Mark just looked up at him softly. “Let’s walk upstairs together. I want to talk to you about something.” Yugyeom’s face betrayed him – he had lost the fake smile from earlier and he was looking at Mark with hurt in his eyes. “Okay hyung. Sure.” Mark hopped out of the van and told the other members that him and Yugyeom would be up in just a minute. 

When Mark was sure that nobody else would hear them, he turned back to Yugyeom. “Are you okay, Yugyeom? You’ve been acting a bit…unlike yourself since the interview. I didn’t want to bring it up during the interview.” ‘So someone did notice…’ “I’m okay hyung. I’ll get over it.” Mark looked at Yugyeom with a sterner face this time. “Yugyeom, I don’t want you to get over it. I want you to tell me what’s wrong.” Yugyeom looked away from his hyung. He didn’t want to tell him just to have him laugh and say that Junior was just kidding and not to worry about it. He was already humiliated. He didn’t want to be humiliated again for “feeling too much.” Yugyeom turned toward Mark again. He no longer tried to hide the pain in his eyes. “Yugyeom… just tell me what’s going on.” Mark said, once again in a soft voice, realizing that Yugyeom was really bothered by whatever it was. 

Yugyeom sighed, bracing himself for even more jokes and fun poked at him. “I’m just tired of being humiliated. I’m tired of feeling like I’m singled out for things I like. And afterward it seems like everyone just wants me to ignore it or get over it, like I’m not allowed to be upset. I’m just tired of it.” Mark stared at him with a blank face, before coming to a realization. “This is about what Junior said to you isn’t it? When you were talking about the dramas?” Yugyeom looked away and mumbled a “yeah”. Instead of any jokes, Mark just pulled Yugyeom into a hug. “Hey, I understand. I’m sure he didn’t mean it to be hurtful, but I can definitely see how it would be.” “Normally I would just ignore it, hyung, but did it have to be so mean? Did it have to be on the radio in front of all of our fans? I felt so…” his voice began to waver again. He could feel his eyes tearing up a bit as Mark pulled away and looked up at him. When the first tear flowed down the younger’s face slowly, Mark wiped it away. “Please don’t tell anyone about this, hyung. Please.” “Alright, I won’t. But listen. You have every right to be upset, but don’t keep it to yourself like this. You should know if you’re feeling bad, you can talk to one of us. You can definitely talk to me.” “After it happened everyone just went along like it was nothing…I thought nobody cared, honestly.” Mark’s face scrunched up a bit. “I’m sorry about that Yugyeom. I noticed it…I just didn’t want to bring it up in front of everyone. That’s all.” For the first time since it happened, Yugyeom managed a smile, even if it was barely evident. “Thank you, hyung. I still feel so bad though. I’m not sure if I’m more angry or upset.” “You’re welcome Yugyeomie. And yeah, I don’t blame you. Just try not to lash out at anyone, and please don’t hit anyone. It hurts when you hit people.” He said with an awkward laugh, and Yugyeom laughed a bit as well. “Are you okay to go upstairs?” “Yeah hyung. I’m okay. I think I’ll just take a shower and go to bed anyway. I don’t really feel like doing anything else.” “Do you mind if I take one first? I just want a quick one.” Mark asked him. “Yeah that’s fine”, Yugyeom replied. “Okay. Let’s go on then.” 

Yugyeom and Mark walked into the dorm together and Yugyeom started to walk to the bathroom, but a familiar voice stopped them. “Why did you two stay downstairs?” Junior asked. Yugyeom could feel anger fill him up immediately upon hearing Jinyoung’s voice – it was the last voice he wanted to hear right now. Mark spoke up, “I just wanted to talk to him about something. Don’t worry about it, Jinyoung-ah.” Junior gave them a confused look in return. “What about?” Yugyeom felt even more angry that he didn’t leave it alone and started to speak when Mark gave him a reassuring look. “My parents called earlier today and they asked about him when I was talking to them. That’s all.” He said with a smile. “Oh, okay. Well, I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” He replied. Junior looked at Yugyeom and noticed the angry look that Yugyeom was giving him, but he didn’t question it. 

When Mark went into the bathroom to take his shower, Yugyeom went into his and BamBam’s room to get something to sleep in. Afterward he came out to the living room again and sat on the couch to look something on his phone while he waited. Luckily Mark did take a short shower – like he said – and Yugyeom didn’t have to wait very long. They said their goodbyes and Yugyeom walked into the bathroom, still steamy from Mark’s shower. He sat down his clothing and rid himself of the clothing he was already wearing. He turned the shower on and stepped in, intent on taking a longer one since everyone else had already taken one. He relaxed and washed off slowly, mostly just enjoying the hot water running over his body. Showers always helped him to relax and calm down which is what he definitely needed right now. 

After about 20 minutes (this was a long shower for him since he had to share with 6 other men), he stepped out and put his pajamas on. As he walked through the living room, he noticed that Junior was still awake and watching tv. Yugyeom looked over at his hyung with a blank look, and Junior returned the look. “You were in the shower for quite a while. You shouldn’t take that long – it’ll make the water bill too high.” He scolded, expecting a classic evil-maknae retort in return. “Sorry about that. I just needed to relax a bit. I won’t do it again.” Junior’s face angled a bit, surprised by the simple apology. It was unlike Yugyeom to apologize so easily, and it made Junior feel a bit awkward. When Yugyeom bowed to Junior and began to walk away, Junior tried to strike up a conversation again. “I couldn’t get to sleep so I figured I’d just stay up…” Junior said. Yugyeom’s expression didn’t change and he flatly replied “Well, I hope you can get to sleep soon. Goodnight hyung.” At this point, it was obvious that Yugyeom didn’t want to be bothered so Junior let him go on. “Goodnight Yugyeomie.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, JB got a call from the manager letting him know that they had the day off so they could relax at home. He got out of bed and woke Jackson, who was now his roommate, up before going into the kitchen to find his other members to tell them the good news. He met with four other members – Jinyoung, Mark, Jackson, and BamBam – but noticed that Youngjae and Yugyeom weren’t up yet. It’s not surprising that Youngjae is still sleeping. His best friend and former roommate always slept in. Hell, he’d be sleeping in too if he didn’t get that phone call from the manager. But Yugyeom sleeping in was odd. “BamBam, is Yugyeom still sleep?” Mark and Junior both stopped what they were doing to look over to BamBam as well. BamBam looked up from his phone at JB. “He’s not asleep. He’s just in our room right now. He said he’d be out a bit later.” JB was satisfied with the answer and gave a simple nod in response. Junior looked around a bit before grabbing his bowl of cereal and taking it into the living room, but Mark noticed Jinyoung’s change in demeanor. He took his plate, went into the living room, and sat on the couch near Jinyoung. 

The two watched tv together and made small talk while they ate – the basics, like how each other slept, what their plans were for the day, etc. – and then Mark got up, finished with his food. He took his plate and put it in the sink before washing it quickly before grabbing another plate and making a bit of food for the maknae. He then returned to the living room before walking into the shared living space of Junior, BamBam, and Yugyeom. As expected, Yugyeom was sitting on his bed, phone in hand, cover still over his body. He had his earbuds in, and he didn’t even notice Mark walk in. Luckily Yugyeom wasn’t frightened easily so Mark walked over and sat on the bed beside him. Yugyeom looked up and his expression softened a bit upon realizing who it was. “Oh, hyung.” He said as he took out the earbuds. “Hey, good morning Yugyeomie. I brought you some food.” Yugyeom smiled his first genuine smile since yesterday at the interview. “Wow, breakfast in bed. Someone’s feeling romantic today.” Yugyeom said and they both laughed together. “Mind if I sit in here with you for a bit?” Yugyeom stopped eating for a second and mumbled a “Sure hyung.” Before he took out the earbuds from the phone to allow the music to play through his phone. 

Mark took his slippers off before he climbed into the bed beside Yugyeom, pulling the covers over himself. He slowly scooted over until their arms were touching and he purposely bumped Yugyeom a bit. Yugyeom let out a yelp and looked over at Mark with an agitated look, but Mark knew he was just joking. Yugyeom let out a “Hyung~! Let me eat!” before returning to his food. Mark chuckled again and put his arm around Yugyeom. “Sorry, sorry, sorry! I was just trying to get you to laugh. That’s all.” Yugyeom looked back at him again and let out a “Hah”. 

“So, I’m sure you know why I’m in here right?” “Yeah hyung, I know.” “Are you doing alright this morning? Feeling better?” “I’m okay. BamBam actually talked to me too last night, once when were in here together. I talked to him about it as well. I’m glad I have you guys.” “Good. You know we all care about you, Yugyeom.” He said, massaging Yugyeom’s shoulder a bit. “Well, I just came in to check on you since you weren’t out with the rest of us. If you’re doing okay, I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing. We all have the day off so come out and spend time with us today sometime. Don’t be a hermit.” “Yeah, yeah. I’ll be out in a bit.” 

Mark left the Maknaes’ room and went back out to see the rest of the members all in the living room watching a movie. “Hyung! I saved you a spot beside me.” Youngjae said with his usual upbeat tone. He sat down beside his roommate who was holding Coco and petted their shared baby. His hand brushed against Youngjae’s who was already petting Coco and both young men looked at each other in the eyes before Mark gave a sly wink. “What’s Yugyeom doing? Why isn’t he out here?” Junior asked from across the couch. “He’ll be out in a bit. I took him some food so he’s probably still eating right now.” Junior nodded and then looked away from Mark’s gaze. ‘He’s being so weird lately… why is he so worried about Yugyeom all the sudden?’ Mark thought, but he soon after left it alone and focused on the movie.  
About 30 minutes into the movie, Yugyeom walked out of the bedroom with his plate in tow. Everyone looked at him and JB clapped. “Hey, you got out of bed! Congratulations!” Yugyeom responded with his annoyed “Eyyyyyy~” sound before shooting a glare in JB’s direction. “I’ll be in here in a minute.” He said before going on into the kitchen. Mark watched Junior out of the corner of his eye, just to see how he reacted to Yugyeom. He had a feeling something was going on and he was curious about what it was exactly. Sure enough, when Yugyeom returned to the living room Junior’s eyes immediately went to him before looking back at the tv. When Yugyeom went to the other side of the couch to sit beside BamBam, Mark could have sworn he saw Jinyoung frown, even if it was just for a second.  
The seven members spent the day pretty much doing whatever they wanted. BamBam and Yugyeom went to the company to practice dancing; JB, Junior, and Jackson spent their time playing games in the living room; and Mark and Youngjae stayed in their room with Coco. They decided today was a good day to give Coco a bath since they don’t give days off like this very often. The two closed their bedroom door before they stripped down into boxers. Not that that it mattered if the others saw them in boxers, but they kind of wanted to help each other strip down and they weren’t quite ready to let other people know they were in the beginning of a relationship just yet. They had only realized their feelings for each other recently so they haven’t take it much past the stages of innocent physical contact and maybe some kisses on the cheek, or forehead. Jaebum was the only one who actually knew that the couple were, well, a couple. Youngjae and Jaebum are best friends so it’s no surprise that Youngjae would tell him, and Mark was okay with it as well. 

When Mark got to Korea, he wasn’t fond of physical contact at all. It just wasn’t the norm in the United States, where he’s from. But soon after, he got used to it and it didn’t really bother him. However, when Youngjae moved into his room, the physical contact that was the norm started to mean more to him. He started wanting more and more of it, as long as it was from Youngjae. Mark had a girlfriend when he was younger and living the U.S., but nobody had ever made him feel the way Youngjae made him feel. He felt so happy just seeing Youngjae’s face. And that smile… Youngjae’s smile was like energy from the sun for him. Mark would wake up earlier than Youngjae just to see his sleeping form. One morning he was looking at a sleeping Youngjae, watching his chest rise and fall slowly as he breathed in, and he thought to himself just how lucky Jaebum was to get to actually sleep in the same bed with him for so long. It didn’t take long rooming with Youngjae for Mark to realize he was absolutely in love with him. The night that Mark confessed how he felt for Youngjae, he couldn’t contain the happiness within him upon hearing Youngjae accept him. Youngjae confessed that he felt the same way, and being the silly lovable ball of sunshine that he is, he said he wouldn’t want to be “Coco Mama and Daddy” with anyone else. 

With the occasional longer-than-needed touch or tickle, the two young men finally finished slipping out of excess clothing and looked at one another. Mark looked at Youngjae in the eyes and Youngjae quickly turned away, face flushed. Mark placed a soft hand on Youngjae’s chin, turning him to look at his boyfriend’s face. “Don’t look away, Youngjae-ah. There’s nothing for you to be embarrassed about.” And he placed a peck on the tip of Youngjae’s nose. Youngjae’s face brightened and he smiled that smile that Mark loves so much. “Okay, Mark-hyung.” He said with a giggle. “Let’s go bathe Coco now.” Mark said as he picked her up. Youngjae opened the door and the two walked out, through the living room, and into the bathroom. They took turns bathing her and each time she would shake her fur and get one of them wet, the other would laugh hysterically. By the end of it, both of them were soaked. 

They towel-dried Coco and then blow-dried her fur, much to her dismay. As they were finishing up blow-drying her hair, Mark heard a *ding* from his phone. He looked at it and watched the video that the notification was for with Youngjae – it was just some silly video that was posted on YouTube for one of his subscriptions – but afterward he wanted to check his Instagram to see if anything new was there. Sure enough, Yugyeom had been posting videos of his dancing throughout the day so Mark wanted to see. Yugyeom’s dancing was fun to watch usually, but it was even better this time because it had some BamBam commentary on it. 

Mark turned on the video and showed it to Youngjae who was interested but immediately had a bit of a gloomy look on his face. When Mark looked up from the video, he saw Youngjae pouting. “Youngjae what’s wrong? Are you okay?” he asked with obvious concern in his voice. Youngjae sighed. “I don’t want to sound too clingy or anything…but…” “But what?” Mark was so confused. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Yugyeom alone for the best two days…” Mark had a shocked look on his face before he smiled and rubbed along Youngjae’s forearm. “Ahh… I’m sorry about that. I wasn’t meaning to spend time alone with him. Yugyeom was having a problem with something yesterday and I was just worried about him. This morning I just went in his room to check on him. That’s all it was.” This time it was Youngjae who was confused. “Yugyeom was having a problem yesterday?” Mark started to tell him, but immediately remembered that Yugyeom asked him not to tell anyone. “Yugyeom asked me not to talk about it, but I don’t really want to keep things from you. Don’t go around telling anyone about this though Youngjae.” He said as he started to tickle Youngjae. Youngjae started laughing loudly and was quickly yelling “Okay, okay! I won’t! Stop already! Hyung!” 

Mark told him what was going on and why he stayed downstairs with Yugyeom the previous night and Youngjae understood. “Yeah I guess I did notice that he was acting a bit strange…I didn’t know that had bothered him that much though. Is he okay now?” “Yeah he’s doing a bit better, but I think he still doesn’t want to talk to Jinyoung much.” Youngjae gave a small frown at the thought that there might be an issue within the team. Mark rubbed circles on the younger’s palm and looked at him again. “Choi Youngjae.” Youngjae’s eyes widened a bit at his hyung calling him by his full name. “Y-yes hyung?” It was Mark’s turn to turn away from Youngjae this time as he felt his cheeks flare up a bit. “Umm… you don’t need to be worried about me being interested in anyone else. I’ve never felt like this for anyone else before you. Umm…I…I love you.” Youngjae was taken back by his hyung’s sudden confession, but it quickly turned into a soft smile. This time, Youngjae placed his hand on Mark’s cheek and rubbed it slightly. When Mark turned back toward him to look at him, cheeks still pink, Youngjae placed a quick peck on his lips and drew back quickly. “I love you too, hyung…” Youngjae looked from side to side and finally back at Mark who was just staring at him. Mark placed a hand on Youngjae’s shoulder and gave him a second kiss, this time longer. It took a second for Youngjae to actually kiss back, but eventually he got the hang of it. Mark put his other hand on Youngjae’s other shoulder, intent on making the kiss deeper, but they were stopped when they heard their Coco bark at them due to lack of attention. Both men burst out laughing as they looked at each other, and Youngjae picked Coco up. Mark went toward the door, but Youngjae grabbed his wrist lightly to stop him. Mark turned around and gave Youngjae a puzzled look. “Umm, hyung…?” “Hmm?” “Do you want to sleep on the bottom bunk with me tonight?” Youngjae asked with the brightest blush Mark had seen on him. “I would absolutely love to.” He replied with a smirk before the pair left the bathroom.

The couple retreated back to their room together and began to dig through the drawers of their wardrobes for new boxers. Both of theirs were soaked and honestly it was cold and uncomfortable. Their wardrobes were on opposite sides of the room, so once they both got out a new pair of boxers, they turned around and looked to each other, realizing they were about to be naked in front of each other. Not like it’s the first time they’ve seen each other naked before, but it’s definitely different circumstances now. The last time they had seen each other naked, neither one of them was actually interested in looking at the other’s body like that. Mark rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. “I think we can save looking at each other like that for later, huh? We can just turn away from each other for now.” Youngjae chuckled in response and he nodded before turning around. Both men changed into fresh clothing before they sat on the bottom bunk – Youngjae’s bed – and began to brush Coco’s hair. Mark leaned down to kiss Coco’s forehead. He heard Youngjae pout from above him and he looked back up with a smirk. “Don’t be jealous of Coco, silly.” He said as he placed a soft kiss on Youngjae’s lips. They then returned to brushing their baby. 

When they were finished and Coco was looking as cute as ever, they put a small pink bow in her hair and took her out to play in the living room. By then, Yugyeom and BamBam were back from the company and they were playing some card game that neither Mark nor Youngjae recognized. They both sat down next to the two youngest members and the maknaes explained the game. As they were playing the game, they gradually got louder and more excited. Hearing all of the noise coming from the living room, the last three members – JB, Junior, and Jackson – came into the living room wondering what was going on. Jackson sat down beside BamBam, JB beside Youngjae, and Junior made his way around, close to where Yugyeom was. “Mind if I sit here?” he asked Yugyeom. “Sure Jinyoung-hyung. Go ahead.” Yugyeom answered flatly and with a slight nod. Jinyoung smiled awkwardly and sat down beside the youngest. Mark and Youngjae gave each other knowing glances, now that Youngjae understood what was going on between Yugyeom and Jinyoung. The rules were then explained, and soon enough the seven were all playing. They decided to add an extra stipulation to the game – winner gets to choose what to order for dinner. JB and Jackson were the most competitive of all of them, and neither one was going to lose to the other. Finally, JB won and, after a lot of complaining and accusations of cheating by Jackson, JB decided he wanted chicken for dinner. At this point, BamBam and Yugyeom both got up and went into their room, BamBam talking about some funny video he saw on Instagram that he wanted to show to Yugyeom. Junior followed suit, deciding to read a new novel he bought recently. 

Youngjae scooted closer to Mark and whispered into his ear, asking if he wanted to go back into their room to watch a movie together or something, and Mark said yeah. Mark loved getting to spend time alone with Youngjae should they could be a couple without worrying about anything. They definitely planned on telling the other 4 members (since JB already knew), but for now they just wanted to be quiet about it. “Youngjae and I are going to go into our room for a bit. Let us know when the food is here.” He said, trying to sound as low-key as possible about it. He didn’t want to give away the fact that he was actually ecstatic about getting to spend time with his boyfriend alone, especially seeing as how they shared their first kiss earlier that day. It really worked out perfectly that they were roommates. JB looked at Youngjae first, and then at Mark. He gave them both a smirk, knowing exactly why they wanted to be excused. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to let you know when the chicken gets here.” Mark shot him a thankful look back and the two of them got up. “Coco! Coco-yah!” Youngjae yelled and the small dog came running to her parents. “Hey Jackson, want to play another game?” “Yeah! I won’t lose this time though, hyung.” “Don’t call me hyung like that, you brat!” JB replied before pulling Jackson into a headlock and causing Mark and Youngjae both to start laughing. 

Youngjae, Mark, and Coco walked into their room and shut the door, but they didn’t lock it. They thought it might be a bit suspicious to lock the door so early in the evening like that. Coco hopped up onto the bed beside them and they got underneath the covers. “Oh, do you want something to drink? I’ll go get us something.” The younger man asked. “Yeah a soda sounds good.” Mark replied.   
As Youngjae was getting up, Mark put an arm around his waist. “You forgot something.” He said with a grin and he pulled him back against him a bit roughly. Youngjae was surprised at first but he quickly warmed up to it as he kissed his hyung impatiently. There was a stark difference between the shy peck on the lips Youngjae gave him earlier and the near hungry kiss Youngjae was giving him now. As he got more comfortable, Youngjae drew closer to him and Mark pressed back just as urgently. Youngjae, lost in the moment, put his arm on the other side of Mark and almost crawled on top of Mark when Mark let out a moan into the kiss. Mark immediately opened his eyes wide and looked at Youngjae before Youngjae looked back at him. The two stared at each other before Mark looked away and said “I am so sorry!”. Youngjae laughed in response. “It’s okay hyung. Sorry I got a little carried away.” “Yeah I did too. We probably should be careful though… the door is still unlocked.” He said with an alarmed face. Youngjae had forgotten about that. He laughed loudly this time before getting off the bed. “I’ll go get those drinks now, hyung.” He said before leaving the room. While Youngjae was gone, Mark smiled inwardly and thought about how lucky he was and how eventful the day had been. He thought about the kiss they just shared and how badly he wanted to kiss Youngjae again and possibly more. His body was heated and he needed to calm down before Youngjae got back. The last thing he needed was for Youngjae to come back to Mark with a hard-on. Mark started thinking about anything besides Youngjae at that point, trying to cool himself down.

When he got back with drinks, Youngjae got his laptop and turned on an animated movie that both of them had wanted to see but weren’t able to since going to the movies wasn’t exactly easy for an idol. He settled in bed with Mark again and they turned the movie on. The movie was in English with Korean subtitles, which was okay for both of them because Youngjae wanted to learn English so he was hoping to learn at least a few new words from watching the movie with translations. However, it also meant that least Youngjae would have to focus so he could read the subtitles. This worked out for Mark as well since he wasn’t sure he could handle another session like they had earlier without getting way too worked up. But, thinking back to kissing Youngjae earlier, he realized something…   
“Youngjae-ah?” “Hm? What is it hyung?” “That kiss you gave me in the bathroom earlier…was that your first kiss?” Youngjae’s face heated up for the umpteenth time today. “Yeah… was I bad at it?” Mark smiled such a wide smile at his lover’s cuteness and innocence. “It was just…shy that’s all. Like you were unsure of yourself. But I’m glad we’ve got through that stage…” he said, referring to near make-out session the just had a few minutes prior. Youngjae blushed even deeper at that. “Hyung~!” Mark laughed and rubbed his hand on Youngjae’s back a bit. “Youngjae.” “Yes hyung?” “Thanks.” Youngjae looked at him in confusion. “For what?” “For letting me be the one to share that moment with you.” Youngjae smiled his precious one-of-a-kind smile and Mark felt his flutter just looking at him. “Thank you too, hyung.” He said as he rested his head on Mark’s shoulder. The two focused on the movie after that, both smiling more than they thought they ever had.


	3. Chapter 3 (lol I was so clever when I wrote this ㅠㅠ)

Yugyeom and BamBam walked into their shared bedroom and closed the door behind them. They told JB to text them when the food arrived and they’d come out. They sat on Yugyeom’s bed and BamBam opened his laptop to pull up a video that he had seen earlier and wanted to show his best friend. The two youngest spent time together like this often. They were very comfortable around each other, and they could understand each other in ways that the older members couldn’t. Even if it was spending time doing things like dancing or just watching random videos on the Internet, they were comfortable with each other.

Unfortunately for Yugyeom, that comfort and carefree feeling was gone all too quickly. There was a knock on the door after about 45 minutes and BamBam went to get it. Yugyeom continued to watch the “Animal Fail Compilation” on the laptop until he heard the voice of Jinyoung. His eyes wandered up, and his laughing ended abruptly. Yugyeom merely stared at the hyung with a callous look, not saying a word. He closed the laptop and go off of the bed before putting his arm around BamBam’s shoulder. “Thank you Jinyoung-hyung.” Was all the maknae said to him. “Yeah, thanks Jinyoung-hyung!” BamBam said loudly, which Yugyeom assumed as an attempt to balance out his lack of feeling at all toward his hyung currently. 

By the time the three got to the dining area of the dorm, the rest of the members were already there. The members took their usual spots around the circular table – Jackson, JB, Youngjae, Mark, Junior, Yugyeom, and BamBam – and marveled at all of the food. “I figured we could end our nice day off with some really good food.” JB said. What started out as a very loud conversation about how everyone’s day went and what all everyone did was quickly quietened by the food in front of them. After they were done eating, everyone thanked Jaebum for the incredible generosity and went on their ways.

As Yugyeom and BamBam were about to return to their room, Jinyoung called out to the maknae. “Yugyeom, do you want to watch something with me?” Yugyeom snapped out of his thoughts. “Huh?” Junior took a second to collect his thoughts. “Uhh… do you wanna watch a movie with me or something? We can watch whatever you want.” BamBam and Yugyeom exchanged uncomfortable glances. “Actually hyung, BamBam and I were in the middle of something when we were called out for dinner, so…” Jinyoung rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh…yeah sure okay. Maybe another time.” “Yeah, maybe another time. Thanks anyway. Goodnight.” Both of the maknaes bowed to the elder before returning to their room and shutting the door once again. Soon after, Yugyeom could see Jinyoung enter his own room and look at the two youngest members which a pained expression, although he couldn’t quite tell what it was. 

Mark and Youngjae entered their room once again and climbed back into Youngjae’s bunk bed to finish the movie they had been watching earlier before they had to leave for dinner. Animated movies are Youngjae’s favorite, and Youngjae is Mark’s favorite, so both were thoroughly contented. What was even nicer was that it was night time now so there wouldn’t be any more distractions for the two. They could watch their movie together and then go to sleep – just the two of them. Mark looked over at Youngjae who was completely focused on the movie and smiled, even if Youngjae didn’t notice it.

When the movie was over, both of the members seemed equally tired. The movie wasn’t boring, but watching it while lying down in bed could make anyone sleepy. Youngjae yawned and closed his laptop before getting up to put it on the desk across the room. Mark looked at him and, when he turned back around toward the eldest, Mark motioned for him to come back over to the bed. Youngjae complied, walking back over with a sheepish look on his face before he realized something. “Oh, Mark-hyung.” “Hmm?” “We have to go brush our teeth.” “Ah, yeah. You’re right.” He nodded and scooted out of bed, but he was still feeling a bit disappointed. He wanted to be in bed already. 

The two opened their door and walked out into the bathroom before brushing their teeth together. Every now and again one would glance at the other and smile. It was all the little things they got to do together that really made them come to care so much for each other. Although they were just brushing their teeth, Mark was feeling so giddy. Afterward, they said goodnight to Junior, BamBam, and Yugyeom who were in the rooms closest to the bathroom. They then stopped in the kitchen and got a glass to water in case one of them got thirsty at night. Finally, they stopped in the living to say goodnight to Jackson and Jaebum who were still playing some game with each other, not willing to be the last one to lose for the day. “We’re going to sleep now. We’re both really tired. Thanks again for dinner, Jaebum-ah.” Mark said. “Yeah, thanks Jaebum-hyung. Goodnight Jackson hyung; goodnight Jaebum-hyung.” Jaebum smirked and looked up at the two. “Isn’t it a bit early to be going to bed?” Youngjae immediately looked away and blushed. Mark, however, continued to look at the two sitting on the couch. “Well, we watched a movie together so we got sleepy from lying down. We have a lot of practice tomorrow so it’ll be good to have a lot of sleep anyway.” The eldest responded with a slight smirk of his own, and Jaebum sighed. “Touché. Goodnight Mark-hyung. Goodnight Jae.” Jaebum looked over at Youngjae and gave him a soft smile. Youngjae looked back at him, cheeks still a bit pink, and waved. “Goodnight guyssssssss!” Jackson let out, oblivious to the true nature of the conversation Mark and Jaebum were having. 

Upon returning to their room, Youngjae entered first and walked back over to his desk. Mark followed him, shutting the door and actually locking it this time. Youngjae took a drink of the glass of water before setting it down on the desk and taking off his shirt and shorts that he had on. When he got his shorts off – leaving only boxers – he felt Mark’s arms slip around his waist into a back hug. Mark had the same amount of clothing left on as Youngjae, and Youngjae could feel Mark’s bare skin against his own as he hugged him tightly. Mark placed his head on Youngjae’s left shoulder and kissed it gently. Youngjae shuddered from the sudden contact, still not used to intimacy like this. Mark felt Youngjae tense up a bit and he rubbed Youngjae’s shoulders. “It’s okay Youngjae-ah. Let’s get in bed.” Youngjae nodded, and the two got into Youngjae’s bottom bunk. 

Mark crawled in first and Youngjae followed. Youngjae turned over and Mark slipped his arm around him again so they could cuddle. Mark could still feel that Youngjae was tense, probably from expecting something to happen. “Youngjae.” “Hyung?” Youngjae responded with a trace of uneasiness evident in his voice. “You don’t need to worry about anything. I just want to cuddle with you tonight, okay?” Mark could feel like immediately relax upon hearing those words. “Okay. I’m sorry hyung…I-“ Mark placed one finger over the younger man’s mouth as if to say “Shh”. “Let’s just take it slow for now, okay? We don’t need to rush anything, Youngjae-ah.” Youngjae turned over quickly and flashed his wide, endearing smile before giving Mark one more kiss on the lips. It was passionate, but not laced with any intention of anything more. It was just a loving kiss from one partner to the other. Mark wished the kiss wouldn’t end, and he wished that Youngjae did want more, but he knew it was better to take it slow for now. He was willing to be patient. Eventually the two broke the kiss and Youngjae turned back over to allow Mark to hug him yet again. “Goodnight hyung.” Youngjae said as he scooted back to get as close as he could to Mark. “Goodnight, Youngjae-ah.” Mark responded gingerly. It didn’t take long in such a cozy position for both of them to fall asleep. 

Yugyeom and BamBam were still carrying on in their bedroom – watching videos, talking about the videos that they watched, and then watching more. Eventually the two turned the laptop off and decided to do things individually. Yugyeom pulled out his phone, along with a pair of earphones, and put them in his ears to listen to music. Yugyeom looked back up at his hyung in the adjacent room to see he was reading, as per usual. Yugyeom watched him for quite some time while his music played in his ears. Jinyoung became more serious when he was reading – more serious than he already usually was. His appearance was very austere with his facial features unmoving. It was a bit incredible to Yugyeom how Jinyoung focused on things, but he was always especially focused when he was reading.

Yugyeom continued to watch Jinyoung while he read. Honestly, Yugyeom thought that Jinyoung was one of the most handsome men on the team. It wasn’t something that he thought about often, but he saw it as he was looking at him now. Suddenly Jinyoung looked up from the book and into the two youngest members’ room before looking straight at Yugyeom. The two made eye contact and Jinyoung’s stern expression promptly softened into a slight smile. Jinyoung raised his hand and waved at Yugyeom, to which Yugyeom raised his hand and waved back slowly. After that Yugyeom moved his eyes away, hoping that Jinyoung didn’t realize he had been staring at him. The last thing he wanted was Jinyoung to get onto him again about something and make him feel even worse when he was finally not feeling so upset anymore.

Jinyoung got up from his bed and walked over to the door that separated the two bedrooms and Yugyeom had a slight moment of panic. It was really embarrassing that he was caught staring, but he was hoping that Jinyoung simply thought Yugyeom looked over at him for a moment. He knocked on the door and Yugyeom waited for BamBam to answer it but BamBam mumbled something along the lines of “It’s your turn this time” before turning his music back on. 

Yugyeom got up and opened the door for Jinyoung. “Hi, hyung.” “Hey Yugyeom. I was just coming in to say goodnight. I’m gonna go to sleep now.” Jinyoung said before smiling at Yugyeom again and then turning to BamBam as well. “Alright hyung. Sleep well!” BamBam said. “Goodnight hyung. Sleep well.” Yugyeom said with a small smile back at the elder. “Goodnight BamBam. Goodnight Yugyeomie. Sweet dreams.” Jinyoung replied before looking at Yugyeom in the eyes again. ‘Shit… he must have seen me staring at him after all.’ Yugyeom realized and turned again from Jinyoung before he showed the obvious blush on his cheeks.

He left the door open this time since it could get a little warm with it closed. Then he climbed into his bed before turning on the music again and putting his phone on his nightstand. “Night Bam.” “Night Yugs.” Before BamBam turned out the light and the two went to sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Yugyeom and BamBam woke up to the alarm blaring from Jinyoung’s room. They expected Jinyoung to turn it off quickly since it was so loud, but he didn’t turn it off. “Hyung! Turn it off!” “Hyung!” the two voices were sounding angrier and angrier. “ _What the hell!_ _”_ BamBam yelled out in English before stomping into the room and turning it off. “He’s not even in here!” he yelled before picking up his phone and leaving the shared rooms. Yugyeom rubbed his eyes and sighed before getting up and putting on his slippers. He was still only wearing boxers but he didn’t really care at this point. He was still too tired to put on anything else. Maybe after he had some coffee.

The maknae walked into the kitchen where everyone except Mark and Youngjae were already at. There was coffee brewing and Jinyoung was making some food at the stove. Jinyoung turned immediately and looked in Yugyeom’s direction. “Good morning Yugyeomie.” “Good morning hyungs.” He replied. “I’m making some breakfast. It’ll be done pretty soon.” “Thanks, Jinyoung-hyung.” Jinyoung smiled at him before turning his attention back to the food and the stove. “I’m gonna go get Mark and Youngjae.” Jaebum said before heading out of the kitchen. “Yugs come sit on the couch with me.” BamBam said before taking hold of Yugyeom’s hand and dragging him to the living room. “I’m still tired~ Let’s just go back to sleep.” BamBam grumbled out. Yugyeom nodded and BamBam took it as an invite to lay his head on Yugyeom’s shoulder. Yugyeom put his arm around his best friend and closed his eyes. Both of them dozed off quickly while they waited for food.

* * *

 

Mark woke up to a knock at the door that was gradually getting louder and more frequent. “Hold on! Just a second!” He was regretting letting Youngjae in after him because now he had to crawl over him. ‘Note to self: You sleep on the outside next time.’ He thought as he climbed over the younger man and walked over to the door.

Mark opened the door to Jaebum with a puzzled look on his face. “Morning, lovebird. What took you so long, hyung?” Mark looked away and mumbled “I had to climb over Youngjae because he wouldn’t wake up…” Jaebum’s eyes widened and he scoffed at the older. “Really? Sleeping together already? You even had the door locked!” Mark shot the leader a glare and he cocked his head to the side. “Nothing happened, alright? We just slept in the same bed. What, did you think I was already trying to get _that_ close and personal with him?” Mark responded and bit his lip before he started laughing, and Jaebum laughed too before hitting Mark’s arm slightly. “Just take care of him alright? Jae just means a lot to me, Mark-hyung.” “Yeah, yeah, I know. He means a lot to me too. I’ll be good to him.” The men smiled at each other. “Well, Jinyoung’s making breakfast. You should get Youngjae up and come in here soon to eat.” He said before waving and walking off. 

Mark shut the door and locked it – he decided it was better to just start locking it just in case anything _does_ happen in the future – before he went back over to Youngjae, still sound asleep. He sat down on the bed beside Youngjae and, for a moment, he just watched him sleep. He didn’t think someone sleeping could be so captivating. He looked peaceful and angelic. It was a stark contrast to his awakened bubbly self, and Mark loved both sides of him so much. “Youngjae-ah.” Nothing. “Youngjae~” Nothing. “Yah! Choi Youngjae!” Not a single movement. Mark sighed as he realized this wouldn’t be easy. Mark started off by shaking him lightly, not trying to be too harsh about it, but it didn’t work. He then started shaking him more and that didn’t work either. Feeling at a bit of a loss on what to do, he just sat there. Then he realized he _could_ try something else.

Mark climbed back into the bed behind Youngjae and put his arm back around the younger. He scooted closer to Youngjae until Youngjae’s back and Mark’s stomach were touching. He leaned up and whispered into Youngjae’s ear “Youngjae-ah… It’s time to wake up…” He could finally Youngjae moving a bit beside him so he was glad this would work, but he had to remember to not do this too much. He didn’t want Youngjae getting used to being woken up this way because he wanted to surprise him with this occasionally. Since Mark already had his arm around Youngjae’s stomach, Mark started to move his hand around Youngjae’s torso, rubbing softly. Youngjae moved his hand up to rub along Mark’s arm, and Mark took that as a sign to keep going. Mark kissed Youngjae’s shoulder and he received a small whimper from the man in his arms. Mark smirked and kissed his shoulder again before working his way over to his neck. He was hoping Youngjae would wake up soon because he didn’t wanna go much farther than this. Mark was already feeling a bit aroused just from being this close to Youngjae and the whimpers that were coming from his half-asleep boyfriend. Luckily Youngjae was finally showing signs of waking up and it was confirmed when Mark heard him say “Hyung…”

Mark backed away from Youngjae to tried and calm himself down. He was just telling Youngjae last night that he was fine with taking things slowly even if his body didn't exactly want to. He wanted to let Youngjae be the one to initiate anything beyond kissing and maybe a bit of touching because he definitely didn't want Youngjae to get uncomfortable or feel pressured into anything.

Youngjae turned over toward Mark and looked at him, perplexed, before he sad up in bed. "Hyung, why did you stop? Why are you so far away? I liked what you were doing before..." Youngjae didn't notice Mark's rose-tinted cheeks. He wasn't sure if Youngjae really liked what he had been doing it not so he was cautious, but Youngjae actually wanted him to do more. That's all it took for Mark to become completely aroused. "Sorry about that Youngjae. I needed to wake you up. It's time for breakfast now. Go ahead and go into the kitchen. I'll meet you in there in a minute." Mark choked out as he climbed out of the bed swiftly. He gave Youngjae a clumsy kiss and before Youngjae could even really kiss back, Mark was at the door. "I love you, Youngjae!" He said with an embarrassed smile. Youngjae, still sleepy, had no clue what just happened. "I love you too, hyung..." He replied although he was a bit stunned.

Mark walked through the living room straight to the bathroom. He locked the door and exhaled. 'How can something so little affect me so much? This is getting worse and worse. It's like he has no idea what he's doing to me...' he thought, so flustered that he was this affected by just words or pretty much any prolonged physical contact whatsoever. For now though, he was only worried about solving the issue at hand, and quickly before anyone came to this side of the dorm.

He took his boxers off and turned on the shower. After he stepped in, he reached down and grabbed ahold of his dick and started to rub on it, gradually increasing speed and pressure. His eyes closed upon contact and he let out a soft moan. With 7 members in one apartment it's pretty rare to get time to do this, so it had been a while for him.

His only thoughts were how good Youngjae looked in front of him on the bed, half asleep, asking him to keep touching and kissing him. Little did Youngjae know that that was only the tip of the iceberg of what Mark wanted to do with him, and to him.

He started to think about Youngjae's hands around his dick, flashing that wide grin he always wears around. He sees Youngjae look him in the eyes before he drops to his knees and takes Mark into his mouth. By this point Mark is panting heavily, stroking himself as fast as he can. He starts to wonder what Youngjae's dick looks like when he gets this way. They've all seen each other naked at some point, but usually not in this state. He wanted to hear Youngjae moan for him as Mark gave him this kind of pleasure.  That's all it took for Mark to reach his climax, and he let out a low groan along with the name of his lover who helped to send him over the edge. Mark sat there for a moment until he came down from his high. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted Youngjae - _all_ of Youngjae.

When his hitched breath finally returned to normal, he went ahead and washed his hair and body off as well.  He got out of the tub, dried himself off, and put another towel around his waist before walking out of the bathroom.

He walked through the dorm quickly so he could get some clothing on. Now that he had finally gotten his release, he felt wonderful. He got some new clothing on and walked into the kitchen where everyone else was already eating. When he walked in everyone looked up at him, including Youngjae who looked at him with a deep blush on his face. Mark assumed it was from how he woke him up earlier that morning. Mark said hi to everyone and looked Youngjae in the eyes as he smiled at him, letting him know that the smile was just for him.

He took a seat beside Youngjae and they shared a plate of food, occasionally going so far as to feed one another. The seven members ate quickly and made small talk. Their break was over and they had hours of practice today, so they were relaxing while they still had the chance.

Unfortunately, the relaxation didn't last long, and they were soon in their rooms getting their clothes on that they were going to wear to practice. Youngjae and Mark were in the midst of changing when Mark received a text message. He went over to the bed and picked up his phone and noticed that the text was from Yugyeom. He quickly read the text and looked up at Youngjae. “Hey Youngjae.” “What is it hyung?” “That was Yugyeom.” At this point Youngjae actually turned away from his wardrobe and looked at Mark. “Yeah? What does he want?” “He wants me to stay with him after practice tonight because he wants to talk to me about something. I assume he wants to talk about what happened a few days ago. Is it okay with you if I stay after with him for a bit?” Youngjae looked at Mark and smiled. “Yeah of course. You don’t really need my permission or anything, but thanks for letting me know about it anyway.” Mark walked over to Youngjae and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you for not worrying, Youngjae-ah. I know we haven’t actually been together for very long, but I really do love you.” “I love you too, Mark-hyung. But umm…” Mark pulled away and looked at the younger man in front of him with a worried look. “Oh I’m sorry. It’s nothing bad. I was just going to ask if you wouldn’t stay out too late because I want us to fall asleep together…” Mark started laughing at the sudden confession. “What are you laughing about hyung?!” “Because you scared me! You had me worried that something was wrong.” He said as he placed a kiss on Youngjae’s forehead. “I’ll make sure that we get back early enough for bed. Don’t worry.” Youngjae smiled and returned to his wardrobe to finish picking out his clothing for the day. Mark sent a text back to Yugyeom agreeing to stay after the practice and joined Youngjae in picking out an outfit.

* * *

 

The practice started with the usual stretching, and the usual partners for stretching. Yugyeom quickly went to BamBam, Mark went to Youngjae, and the 94-line members worked together. Yugyeom and BamBam tended to goof off and get too loud while stretching so it worked out well for Mark and Youngjae. While the youngest too were making a commotion and distracting the other members, it allowed for Mark and Youngjae to let their gazes and hands linger a bit longer than usual without anyone else noticing.

Eventually it was time to switch partners though, and Youngjae got up and went to Jaebum. Jackson and BamBam went over to Mark, unintentionally leaving Jinyoung and Yugyeom to stretch together, much to Yugyeom’s dismay.

* * *

 

Yugyeom tried to play off the fact, at this point, even holding Jinyoung’s hands annoyed him. He was definitely still mad at his hyung – although he wasn’t as mad anymore – but he didn’t want it to be too obvious. He had already got an okay from Mark saying he would stay after, so he could just talk to him then about the things that were bothering him.

He took Jinyoung’s hands and gave him a weak smile, to which Jinyoung returned a much friendlier smile. The two did various stretches together for their arms before it was time to stretch their legs. Jinyoung laid back and Yugyeom drew closer to him before resting his hands on Jinyoung’s calves. Yugyeom noticed that Jinyoung was staring at him with an odd look, but he dismissed it. As he rubbed his hands up Jinyoung’s legs, the looked changed gradually. Eventually Yugyeom’s hands had reached Jinyoung’s thighs, massaging them slightly, and Jinyoung looked genuinely uncomfortable. “Hyung?” Yugyeom let out, carefully. Jinyoung was suddenly snapped out of his uneasiness and he looked at Yugyeom with widened eyes. “Huh?” “Relax, Jinyoung-hyung.” The younger responded as he patted his hyung’s thigh a bit. Jinyoung’s facial features relaxed a bit as he muttered out a “Sorry about that…” With that, Yugyeom continued to massage his thighs.

When he was finished, Yugyeom brought his hands back and laid back on the practice room floor, and spread his legs apart slightly to allow Jinyoung to help him stretch in the same way. Jinyoung looked over at the youngest for a minute and scooted closer to him before putting his hands on Yugyeom’s legs and massaging slowly. At this point Jinyoung was avoiding eye contact, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Yugyeom. ‘What’s going on with him today? We do this all the time…’ Suddenly it hit him and Yugyeom was sure he realized what was going on. ‘He knows I’m still pretty upset! He probably thinks I’m going hit him or something so he’s being careful. Well… as much as I actually would like to, I don’t think that will make me feel any better _this time._ ’ Yugyeom thought to himself but he accidentally chuckled out loud. Jinyoung looked up at him startled and stopped massaging him. “What? Does it tickle or something?” “Oh sorry hyung. I was just thinking of something funny. You can keep going.” Jinyoung nodded and continued the massage. Yugyeom noticed even further that Jinyoung was being gentle and almost caring with him. Even though he had already concluded that he was probably just doing it because he was afraid, Yugyeom still couldn’t help but see it as endearing. It was nice that his hyung was being kind to him – he was much more used to Jinyoung being a bit of a dick to him honestly.

* * *

 

After all of the stretching was done, the members got into their places and began their practices. The practices went smoothly expect for the occasional mistake which the other members were very quick to point out. Nobody was upset when another pointed out a mistake – it was a sign that they wanted them to do well on stage.

The mirrored room gave a bit away that only the leader had really noticed, being aware of the relationships between various members more so than others were aware. On multiple occasions he noticed Youngjae’s smiles when he turned to see Mark dancing, or when Mark was in front of him. At the same time, he noticed Mark’s more longing, possibly even lust-filled, looks at Youngjae. He knew that Mark wasn’t being truthful earlier that morning when he acted like he didn’t want to go a bit further with Youngjae. The stares he was giving Youngjae today completely gave him away, although Jaebum was sure nobody else had noticed since they weren’t actually paying attention.

However, he also noticed various exchanges between his original partner Jinyoung and the maknae, Yugyeom. It had started when they were stretching together. He actually thought it was a bit hilarious that they were matched up together. He could practically feel Jinyoung’s uneasiness while the maknae rubbed his hands on his legs and even more so when he had to reciprocate the actions. It wasn’t that he took pleasure in seeing Jinyoung uncomfortable or anything, but he knew that Jinyoung needed to get away from it because he couldn’t have his members acting this way toward each other on stage. Of course, he was aware of _why_ Jinyoung was uncomfortable, but he figured it would work out on its own eventually.

It hadn’t been long since Jinyoung had confided in Jaebum that he had started developing feelings for the maknae. After that it all made sense – all of the teasing and prodding from Jinyoung to Yugyeom. It was almost like Jinyoung was a schoolboy in love who couldn’t express himself well so he just teased Yugyeom, and Jaebum honestly thought it was pretty comical. He wondered when Jinyoung was finally going to let him know though, especially if Jinyoung was starting act that way with just a bit of physical contact from the youngest.

* * *

 

When practice was finished and everyone was ready to go home, Yugyeom and Mark exchanged glances before Mark spoke up. “Yugyeom and I are gonna stay here for just a bit and practice a bit more. He asked me to earlier. We’ll be home in an hour or two but we’ll eat on the way home so don’t worry about leaving food for us.” Mark immediately looked over to Youngjae who smiled and nodded. “Alright. See you when you get home.” Was all that Jaebum said. The rest of the members said their goodbyes to the oldest and youngest, and left the room. Youngjae was the last to leave and he flashed a delicate smile at the two before saying simply “I’ll feed Coco tonight. Bye Yugyeomie, bye Mark-hyung.” Then he shut the door behind them, leaving the two alone.

Mark looked over at Yugyeom who had a bit of a scrunched face. “So what’s going on Yugyeom? What did you want to talk about?” Yugyeom looked around a bit before finally speaking up. “I wanted to talk to you some more about what happened the other day…” “Yeah that’s what I figured you wanted to talk about. I’m glad that you’re willing to talk to me about it.” With that, the corners of Yugyeom’s mouth lifted into a smile and Mark could tell he was already much more comfortable. “So what’s going on, Yugyeomie? What are you feeling exactly?” Yugyeom walked over to a bench that was on one side of the room and looked up at Mark, eyes pleading for him to sit down beside him, to which Mark complied.

Mark sat down on the bench beside Yugyeom and nodded. “Okay. So… I don’t really like being mad like this, honestly. I love all of my hyungs and I hate when anyone fights. It’s really bad for the team…” he trailed off. “Yeah, it is bad for the team if we fight, but sometimes things happen that we don’t like and we shouldn’t have to suppress those things because honestly that’ll be worse for the team in the end. Keep going Yugyeomie.” “Like I said, I really don’t _like_ being upset about Jinyoung-hyung but at the same time I don’t like the idea of just letting it go because it honestly made me feel awful and that’s just not fair.” Mark knew that Yugyeom was especially sensitive to things and, even though the hyungs teased him quite a bit, usually it doesn’t bother him this much. He put his arm around the maknae’s shoulder and rubbed his shoulder a bit, encouraging him to continue. “And honestly, I think it’s affecting Jinyoung-hyung too because I’m pretty sure he knows I’m mad at him. He’s been acting kind of weird lately like he’s being overly nice or cautious or something… And honestly, even though I know he’s just doing it because he probably doesn’t want me to hit him, it’s so nice to have him actually treat me well like this…” he paused for a minute before continuing. “…Why can’t he just be nice to me, hyung? Why does he treat me like I’m a nuisance or just some kid that he really wishes would shut up?” Upon hearing those words, Mark was so hurt. He knew that Yugyeom was upset but he didn’t know that’s how he thought Jinyoung saw him. The frown on Yugyeom’s face at this point was honestly painful to look at, and it wasn’t surprising when Mark saw a single tear glide down Yugyeom’s cheek.

Mark raised his hand up, as gently as he could, and wiped the tear from Yugyeom’s face. “Yugyeom.” Yugyeom looked up at Mark, his eyes glassy from unfallen tears. “If this is bothering you this much, you need to talk to Jinyoung about it. You know that, right?” Yugyeom’s faced twisted and he looked down, but he knew it was the truth. When a minute or two went by and Yugyeom still didn’t look up at him, Mark sighed. “Do you want me to talk to him for you?” “…Could you, hyung?” “Yeah, I’ll talk to him.” He removed his arm from Yugyeom’s shoulder and lightly took hold of the younger’s chin before pulling him up to look at him. “It’ll be okay Yugyeom. Let’s go on home now, okay?” he said softly as he wiped the remaining tears from Yugyeom’s eyes. “Okay hyung. Also umm… thank you for staying to talk with me.” Mark just smiled and nodded in return. The two got up from the bench, gathered up their things, and started to leave the practice room when Mark had an idea. “Oh hey, Yugyeom?” “Yeah? What is it hyung?” “Let’s go get some chocolate shakes.” Yugyeom let out a much needed laugh at the words. “Yeah hyung. Let’s do that.”

* * *

 

Mark and Yugyeom arrived back at the dorm shortly after getting their milkshakes. They also got two strawberry milkshakes for Youngjae and BamBam since they’re both of the members’ roommates and they didn’t want them to feel left out, although that wasn’t the main reason Mark wanted to get the milkshake for Youngjae. Youngjae had always been self-conscious about his weight and Mark hated that he felt that way, so Mark was going to make sure that Youngjae spoiled himself a bit tonight and drank the milkshake.

The two walked through the door and the lights were out – they hadn’t stayed at the practice room long but they did stay a bit at the restaurant before picking up the milkshakes. Yugyeom took his chocolate shake and BamBam’s strawberry shake before heading to their room, intent on taking a shower immediately after he finished this shake. Mark was about to head into his shared room with Youngjae when he heard Yugyeom speak up. “Oh...Jinyoung-hyung. You’re still awake.” “Oh…hey Yugyeomie.” “I would have gotten you a milkshake too but I figured you were sleeping. Sorry about that.” “It’s fine. No problem.” “Okay. Well…I’m gonna take a shower and go to sleep. Goodnight.” “Oh okay…goodnight.”

Mark put the milkshakes in the fridge to keep them cold because entirely sure how long this talk would be. He walked into the living room and saw Jinyoung still there, watching tv. Jinyoung looked up at him and honestly looked pretty pissed off to see Mark – not the usual response he gets from the 94-liner.

“Hey Jinyoung, I have something I need to ta– “ “What’s going on with you and Yugyeom?” Jinyoung snapped, and Mark was dumbfounded. “What?” was the only word that came out in response. “What’s going on between you two? Are you dating?” Even more confused now, Mark could only refute the question. “We’re not dating.” “Really? Because you’ve been spending an awful lot of time together.” At this point, Mark started to laugh quite loudly before he quieted himself due to other members probably sleeping. Jinyoung’s eyes narrowed in response to the sudden outburst. “What’s so funny about that?” he choked out. “You have no idea, do you?”

Mark sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “Wow this is messed up.”  “Are you just acting like this to divert the question?” At this point, Mark is tired of the back and forth banter. “The only reason Yugyeom has been spending so much time with me is because you hurt him.” Jinyoung looked at him, completely stunned. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Did you even know that he’s been hurting? I was gonna be nice about it, but you’re accusing us of shit and you don’t have a clue what you’re talking about.” The younger stood there without making a sound, and Mark continued. “Haven’t you noticed him acting a bit strange toward you? Maybe angry? That’s because you humiliated him on the radio yesterday. Do you remember what you said to him? Did you even think about how bad that might have made him feel?” Jinyoung’s eyes widened farther than Mark had ever seen, and he knew that Jinyoung realized exactly what it was that Mark was talking about. “He said to me today that he feels like you think of him as a nuisance and a kid that just needs to shut up. So yeah, I’ve been spending extra time with him. Because I care about him and he doesn’t deserve to feel that way because of your fuck up. But you know what the worst part of it all is? He was talking about how you were so nice to him at practice today and how it really made him happy that you were treating him that way. He honestly thought you were doing it because you knew he was mad at you thought he was going to hit you. But that’s not it, is it? The more that I think about it, the more obvious it is. You like him, don’t you? That’s why you’re so jealous like a child. Well, here’s some advice: he might like you more if you’d just be nice to him. You know, like a grown up.” Mark looked at the still paralyzed Jinyoung in front of him. He stepped a bit closer and spoke in his most stern voice “You need to fix this” before he turned around. Mark started to walk around but stopped and turned back around. “Oh, and by the way, I’m in a relationship with Youngjae. Don’t get it confused anymore.” He left the room and headed back to the kitchen, leaving Jinyoung frozen where he stood. 


	5. Chapter 5

Yugyeom stepped out of the shower and walked back into the room he shares with BamBam. He forgot to bring a towel so he ended up walking back into the room completely naked. He was hoping BamBam was already asleep and wouldn’t notice, but of course he was wide awake and he shot him a look that had ‘What the fuck Yugyeom?’ written on his face. Yugyeom blushed a bit and muttered a “Sorry I forgot to bring a towel…” BamBam just shook his head. “Whatever. Jinyoung-hyung wanted to talk to you about something. He should still be in the living room. Seemed like it was pretty important.” Yugyeom felt a bit sick upon hearing it. ‘Has Mark already talked to him? What does he want to talk about? Is he going to just make fun of me for being upset?’ were the kind of questions running through the maknae’s mind as he fumbled through his wardrobe to find some clothing. He might be okay with being naked in front of BamBam – they’ve been roommates for years so they’ve seen each other naked countless times – but definitely not in front of Jinyoung.

  
Yugyeom slipped on some boxers, some shorts, and a v-neck shirt before walking out into the living room. Sure enough, Jinyoung was sitting on the couch with a book in hand. He didn’t even notice Yugyeom until Yugyeom spoke up with a “Hyung?” to which Jinyoung was broken out of his trance-like state and he stood up immediately. “Ah… hey Yugyeom. Umm…” Yugyeom just stood there, probably as embarrassed as Jinyoung was, although neither of them were aware of the feelings the other had. “So uh… I talked to Mark, and…” Jinyoung trailed off, and Yugyeom looked away, completely unsure of what was going to come next. “Can we talk for a bit? Just you and me.” Yugyeom took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, hyung. Sure.” “Is it alright if we go somewhere a bit more private to talk?” Jinyoung asked nervously. “Yeah, I think that would be for the best.”

* * *

 

Mark grabbed the milkshakes out of the fridge and walked into his and Youngjae’s room. He knocked on the door and he could hear Youngjae get up excitedly before he rushed to the door and opened it. “Hyung!” “Hi, Youngjae-ah.” Mark returned before holding Youngjae’s milkshake out to him. At first it looked like Youngjae would protest drinking it, but Mark gave him a scolding look and he took it. “Youngjae, I think you look perfect already. Please don’t worry about it and drink the milkshake.” He said has he placed a soft kiss on Youngjae’s lips, before taking the milkshake out of Youngjae’s hands and holding it up to his lips.

  
“So… is Yugyeom okay?” Mark smiled. “Yeah, he’s okay. I talked to Jinyoung and I think Jinyoung is going to talk to Yugyeom himself now, so thing should be alright. Thanks for waiting on me and not worrying.” Youngjae nodded in response, and the two of them went to sit on Youngjae’s bed so they could watch something together while they drank their milkshakes. “I still have to take a shower tonight… I should go do that after I finish this. Is that okay with you?” "Yeah of course. Just don't take too long please..." Mark nodded at the younger and they resumed drinking their milkshakes.   
All that was left of the milkshake was whipped cream, so Mark got an idea. He took a bit into his finger while Youngjae wasn't looking and quickly put wiped it onto Youngjae's lips. Youngjae was startled by the action and he started at Mark. The eldest took advantage of the opportunity and leaned in for a kiss, so Youngjae instinctively closed his eyes, but instead Mark licked the whipped cream off the younger's lips in the sexiest manner that he could. Mark saw Youngjae's eyes shoot open at this and he was looking directly into Mark's eyes when Mark placed a very chaste, gentle kiss onto his lips. Mark chuckled for just a few seconds before getting up off of the bed and walking to the door. "I'll be back soon so we can cuddle, Youngjae-ah." He said cheerfully before exiting the room.

* * *

 

Yugyeom walked into the shared room with BamBam and looked over at his roommate. "Hey BamBam, uhh... Can I have the room for just a bit? Jinyoung-hyung wants to talk in private.” “Yeah sure, but you owe me.” Yugyeom’s eyes narrowed slightly. “What exactly do I owe you?” “I’ll let you know when I think of it.” BamBam replied and got off his bed. Yugyeom looked back and nodded at Jinyoung who was standing in his own room. He then walked over to his own bed and sat down on it, legs crossed. Jinyoung followed and sat on Yugyeom’s bed. Before BamBam fully left the room, however, he turned back to Yugyeom with a smirk. “You better not be naked again when I come back in here. I’ve already seen you naked enough for one day.” Jinyoung’s eyes widened and he looked back and forth between the two youngest, while Yugyeom simply grabbed one of his pillows and threw it in BamBam’s direction. BamBam laughed and then left the room, locking and closing the door behind him. “What did he mean by that?” Jinyoung asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. Yugyeom blushed slightly at the question and he looked away. “Uh…I forgot to take a towel or clothes to the shower earlier so I had to come back in here naked. Oops.” “Oh…that must have been awkward.” Was the only reply Jinyoung gave. “Yeah a little. It’s not like he hasn’t seen me naked countless times by now though, so he wasn’t too shocked.” The maknae replied with a chuckle, and although Jinyoung replied with a chuckle of his own, Yugyeom thought it sounded a bit stiff and forced.

  
“So uhh… what do you want to say, hyung?” Yugyeom asked, attempting to break the ice of their impending conversation. Jinyoung looked to the side before starting to speak. “Well, like I said, I talked to Mark and he explained what was going on… Umm…” Yugyeom didn’t speak. He simply stared at his hyung who was clearly having a hard time getting whatever words he wanted to speak to leave his mouth. Jinyoung shifted on the bed slightly before looking back up at Yugyeom. “I had noticed that you were a bit cold to me, but I wasn’t really sure why… I’m really sorry that I hurt you, Yugyeom-ah.” This time, Jinyoung looked directly at Yugyeom to try and see how Yugyeom was feeling, but Yugyeom was still just staring with a blank look on his face. Jinyoung frowned upon seeing Yugyeom obviously unimpressed with his apology, so he continued. “Honestly, I didn’t realize that what I said that day would affect you so much… I didn’t mean for it to be as harsh as it came out.” “How did you mean for it to be?” Yugyeom suddenly asked, and Jinyoung was startled. “Uhh… what I mean is that I just meant it as a joke sort of… I didn’t mean it seriously…” “Are those the kind of things that you find to be funny, Jinyoung-hyung?” Yugyeom asked flatly. Jinyoung sat for a minute before speaking again, unsure how to respond to a question like that. “Yugyeom it’s not like that. I only said it because I’m just used to us joking around with each other and I didn’t really think you would take it seriously. I just thought you would laugh and that would be the end of it.” “Why are you like this to me, hyung?” Once again that night, Jinyoung was paralyzed by Yugyeom’s words. “Like…what?” “Why are you so mean to me? Why do you treat me this way? You joke around with the other guys, but you always treat me the worst. Why?” Yugyeom could see Jinyoung’s eyes widen and his lip tremble before he started to choke out the words. “Y-you think I treat you the worst?” “Yeah. I do. Why?” Jinyoung began to rub his hands together and he looked around in every direction except the one Yugyeom was in. “I… I never wanted to treat you badly. I’m just uh…” Jinyoung finally looked at Yugyeom again whose expression had changed finally. What was once a flat, monotone look plastered on his face was now uneasy and anxious. “I’m just not sure how to treat you. I’m really confused right now. I don’t know how to explain it, except to just say it, I guess.” Yugyeom was painfully still and painfully quiet at this point. “I’m not really sure when it started happening, but I think… err, no… I do have feelings for you, Yugyeom. I really like you a lot. It wasn’t always like this. I just started seeing you differently and I started feeling so jealous over every little thing that you would do with someone else. Even just now hearing that BamBam saw you naked made me angry. Not that I’m asking to see you naked or anything, but…I don’t really want anyone else to see it either…” He finished, practically whispering the last part. Yugyeom continued to stare wide eyed, completely speechless at the sudden confession. Upon hearing nothing in response, Jinyoung’s heart started to beat faster and faster. “Yugyeom… will you say something? Please?” the older pleaded. “Umm… I’m not really sure what to say hyung. I’ve never really thought about this kind of thing…” He saw Jinyoung’s face turn pale and he decided to clarify. “What I mean is… I’ve noticed that you’re really handsome and everything, but I’ve never really looked at you in a romantic way, I suppose…but…” “But?” “But uhh… when you do nice things for me, it makes me feel really good…” Jinyoung, no longer having anything to hide or be embarrassed about, looked Yugyeom directly in the eyes. “Then… why don’t you let me do nice things for you all the time?” Yugyeom swallowed hard, not quite sure of what Jinyoung meant exactly. Jinyoung immediately noticed that his question could have been taken out of context by the maknae so he clarified. “No, not that! What I meant was… I want you to give me a chance to be with you. As…a couple.” Yugyeom exhaled deep like he had momentarily forgotten how to breathe before that. “Alright… Yeah… I’d like to try, hyung.” The two looked at each other silently for a moment, and the corners of Jinyoung’s mouth slowly curved up. Soon enough he was smiling brightly at the consent from Yugyeom, and Yugyeom smiled back in response.

  
“Yugyeom?” “Yes, hyung?” “Let me try one thing…” He muttered as he slowly moved across the bed toward Yugyeom. The youngest, unsure of what Jinyoung was doing, subconsciously scooted back away. “Yugyeom-ah…just trust me. Please.” Yugyeom stopped his actions and waited for Jinyoung to get to him. When the older man got close enough, he stopped and looked at Yugyeom before reaching out his hand to touch the younger’s cheek. He rubbed circles on Yugyeom’s burning cheek and then cupped his cheek with his whole hand. At this point Yugyeom knew Jinyoung’s intentions and closed his eyes in anticipation. As if on cue, Jinyoung placed a deep kiss on Yugyeom’s lips and it wasn’t long before he could feel Yugyeom’s lips press back.

  
Yugyeom’s face felt hotter than it ever had and almost felt a bit light headed from everything that was happening all so fast. His arms gave out a bit and he fell back slightly until he reached the pillows on his bed and he was no longer sitting with his legs crossed. Jinyoung’s eyes shot open at the loss of Yugyeom’s lips and he looked at the younger fretfully. “Sorry about that hyung…” he said as he reached out to take Jinyoung’s hand again and pull him back to him. He pulled Jinyoung closer to him to where he was practically on top of Yugyeom’s lap. Despite this, neither of them paid it any attention since they were both already feeling blissful from just the kiss they just shared. This time it was Yugyeom who captured Jinyoung’s lips in a kiss and it was even deeper and more aggressive than before. The feeling of Jinyoung’s lips on his own was already enough to feel his entire body heat up and his stomach tighten, but soon enough he could feel Jinyoung’s hands running through his coral-colored hair.

  
Soon after, Jinyoung pulled away and both men exhaled. Both were breathing heavily at this point, and it was only now that they realized that Jinyoung was practically sitting in Yugyeom’s lap. Abashed by his position on the younger’s lap, Jinyoung quickly moved his legs and sat to the side of Yugyeom on his large bed. “Sorry about that, Yugyeom-ah…” “No it’s okay… it didn’t bother me, hyung.” With this, it was Jinyoung’s turn to swallow and he looked over at Yugyeom who was smiling back at him but obviously extremely embarrassed at the events that just took place. “Well…that was a lot nicer than I could have possibly expected.” Jinyoung said with a laugh. Yugyeom laughed loudly in response. “Yeah… This definitely isn’t how I was expecting this talk to go, but I’m definitely glad that it’s how it went. Umm… thank you hyung.” “No… thank you, Yugyeom. For giving me a chance. I promise I’ll make everything up to you from now on.” He said as he flashed Yugyeom the sweetest smile Yugyeom had possibly ever seen. Yugyeom wasn’t sure if it was just hormones or what, but from where he was sitting right now, Jinyoung was looking more handsome than he ever has looked before. Yugyeom continued to smile back at Jinyoung, and he took Jinyoung’s hand in his own before squeezing it slightly. “I think we should probably go to sleep now though, hyung… BamBam probably wants to go to sleep now so I need to let him back in the room.” “Ahh, yeah… BamBam. I forgot.” He said as he placed a light kiss on Yugyeom’s hand that he was holding before he got up out of the bed. “Hyung?” Jinyoung’s head snapped back to Yugyeom. “Hm?” “Try not to be too jealous of BamBam, okay? I could practically hear the jealousy in your voice just then.” Jinyoung laughed. “Sorry about that. I’ll try my best, Yugyeomie.” “Goodnight, hyung. I’ll see you in the morning.” “Yeah… see you in the morning, Yugyeomie. Sweet dreams.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Mark grabbed a towel from the clothes basket in the hall way, made his way through the apartment to the bathroom, and shut the door before he rid himself of the sweat-soaked clothing he had been dying to take off since they got home from practice. He stepped into the shower and let out a deep breath as he took his time in the shower. He didn’t want to take too long since he told Youngjae he’d make it quick but the steamy shower was doing wonders for his aching muscles. For a minutes he just closed his eyes and relaxed before he decided that he should actually get done because, even if he was pretty sore and the water felt good, being in bed beside Youngjae would feel so much better. 

After his shower was over, Mark stepped out and dried off as much as possible with the towel before putting on a pair of boxers and walking to the shared room with Youngjae. The air outside the bathroom was chilly and he ended up with goosebumps on his arms and legs as a result. By the time that he got to the room across the apartment he was freezing. He walked in the room quickly and noticed Youngjae already in bed under the cover, just watching something on his phone. However, when Youngjae noticed him, he immediately turned it off and smiled at Mark. Mark went to smile back but his teeth ended up chattering from being so cold. “Come over here hyung! It’s warm under here with me!” Youngjae said, giggling. “You don’t have to ask me twice.” Mark replied with a laugh of his own. 

When Mark got into the bed and under the cover, Youngjae immediately slipped an arm around his waist. “I’ll warm you up hyung.” Mark could feel Youngjae nuzzle his face into Mark’s back and start rubbing up and down Mark’s arms to create friction, only slowing down once the goosebumps were gone and he wasn’t shivering. Afterward, he could feel the younger’s hand return to his waist, rubbing circles on his stomach slowly and kissing his back softly. Mark exhaled softly and reached down to squeeze Youngjae’s hand on his stomach. “This is nice…” was all that came from his mouth as Youngjae continued his sweet gestures. 

Shortly afterward, Youngjae’s hand stopped moving on Mark’s stomach and made its way lower, down the tuff of hair below his bellybutton to skirt the hem of his boxers and Mark’s eyes widened. “Youngjae…? What are you doing?” “ I got worried about you this morning when you left the room so fast, so I went to the bathroom door to check on you and I heard you in there… I heard you say my name too…” Mark was mortified. “Oh…you heard me…” “I want to help you out, hyung. Will you let me?” Mark’s face had never been so red before and he was glad Youngjae couldn’t see it. “If you want to…” 

Just like that, Youngjae’s hand slipped into Mark’s boxers and lightly brushed against Mark’s dick, causing the eldest to shudder. Youngjae ran his fingers against the tip and made the same kind of circles with his thumb that he was making earlier on Mark’s stomach. Mark exhaled again and let out a soft moan, only to get louder when Youngjae’s hand moved down from the tip and grasped the now fully-erect dick. Mark shut his eyes tight as Youngjae stroked his dick, getting gradually increasing the speed and pressure. “Ahh, Youngjae… that feels so good…” he moaned out. “Hyung… will you take those off?” Youngjae asked, referring to Mark’s boxers. “Yeah, of course.” 

While Mark removed what was left of his clothing, Youngjae spit in his hand and wiped it around the surface. Mark took the blanket off the two now and Youngjae wrapped his hand back around Mark’s dick. Mark moaned on contact and threw his head back to rest against Youngjae who was behind him. Youngjae was more aggressive this time, similar to the difference in the first and second time Youngjae kissed him, and Mark wasn’t complaining a bit. The feeling was so much different than when Mark jerked himself off, and hearing Youngjae’s heavier-than-usual breathing behind him made it all the more blissful. Youngjae picked up the pace again. “Hyung, does that feel good?” he said, breathing heavily. “Oh fuck Youngjae you have no idea” Mark replied, emphasizing the swear word in English. 

Mark could feel himself getting closer and closer, the heat filling his body. At this point he was thrusting his hips toward Youngjae’s hand, and then scooting back toward Youngjae behind him. He could feel Youngjae’s dick against him now, fully hardened. “Youngjae” he breathed out. “Youngjae, I’m about to-“ “Cum for me, hyung.” Youngjae replied with a kiss against the back of Mark’s neck, and that’s all it took for Mark to cum with the white hot liquid spattering against Youngjae’s hands and Mark’s stomach and chest. Youngjae continued to rub against Mark’s now throbbing dick until it softened. Mark was breathing heavily as he grabbed a tissue from their bedside table and wiped as much of the cum off as he could. He then turned over to Youngjae and placed a kiss on his lips, soft and endearing. “Thank you, Youngjae-ah. That was perfect.” He ran his fingers through Youngjae’s black hair and looked him in the eyes before putting his other hand on Youngjae’s waist. “But I want to take care of you too, Youngjae. Will you let me? We'll only go as far as you want to go." Youngjae stuttered as he began to speak. It was different having Mark looking at him in the eyes and not knowing what to expect. "Okay, h-hyung." Mark kissed his forehead and smiled. "It'll be alright Youngjae. I love you, so I want to make you feel as good as I can." 

With that, Mark looked lower to Youngjae's shorts and traced the hem with his fingers. As he began to slip them off, Youngjae closed his eyes in embarrassment. Mark smirked and pulled the shorts off rather quickly, but when he started to take Youngjae's own boxers off he went at a painstakingly slow pace. "Hyung~!" Youngjae choked out, eyes still sealed shut. "Sorry Youngjae-ah, I just couldn't resist." Satisfied with the amount of teasing, he slipped Youngjae's boxers all the way off before taking a long look at him completely naked, dick twitching slightly from being exposed to the chilly air in the room.

"Youngjae, I want you to lay on your back and prop your head up, alright?" Youngjae nodded and finally opened his eyes. He took two pillows and placed the behind his head, and then laid down on his back. As Mark positioned himself between Youngjae's legs, Youngjae turned his face away from the sight and closed his eyes tightly one again. "Hey, Youngjae" Mark said calmly as he rubbed against Youngjae's inner thigh. "Youngjaeeee" Youngjae only let out a whimper in response. Mark was growing worried at this point. "Youngjae, do you not want me to?" Youngjae's eyes shot open. "No hyung it's not that. I'm just embarrassed..." Mark let out a laugh this time. "Embarrassed? About what?" "It's probably not very impressive..." Mark smirked again as he looked at Youngjae's eyes and then down to Youngjae's dick, still hard as a rock. "Mmm... Looks pretty good to me." He inched his face closer but stopped and looked back at Youngjae. "Keep your eyes open, Youngjae-ah. I want you to see me." Youngjae nodded slowly in response before Mark licked the tip of it suddenly. Youngjae let out a moan at the unfamiliar feeling. Of course Youngjae had jerked himself off before, but he had never done anything sexual our even kissed anyone before Mark. He was jerked out of his thoughts as he felt Mark take his while dick in his mouth, and he let out a breathless moan. "H-hyung!" "Now it's your turn to moan for me, huh?" The words vibrated against Youngjae's already throbbing cock and he bucked his hips up against Mark's mouth. Mark quickened the pace and Youngjae got louder and louder before Mark stopped moving and looked up at Youngjae who was staring right back at him. "You can't be too loud, Youngjae. You don't want everyone hearing us, do you?" Mark asled in the most seductive voice he could manage. "S-sorry, hyung." Mark only winked at him in response and returned to the task he was in the middle of. He didn't waste any time and hollowed out his cheeks immediately, sucking hard against it. He alternated between this and bobbing his head around it quickly. Youngjae's increasing muffled moans and whimpers were the sexiest sounds he had ever heard and he was already hard yet again despite cumming twice already. Youngjae was beginning to grasp onto anything he could -first the bed sheets, but soon moving to Mark's hair. It hurt a bit but it actually felt so satisfying knowing that he was making Youngjae feel so good like this. 

Mark saw Youngjae throw his head back onto the pillows as he released the older man's blonde hair and he knew he was going to cum any second. He went at fastest pace and he heard Youngjae let out a long groan. "Hyung! Hyung!" Was all Mark heard from him as he came into Mark's mouth. Mark swallowed most of it, but allowed a bit to leak from his mouth as he looked up at Youngjae who was looking back with glassy eyes and panting heavily. Knowing that Youngjae was looking right at him, Mark winked at him and licked the cum that had escaped his lips a moment ago, causing Youngjae to shut his eyes in embarrassment yet again. Mark chuckled at the neverending adorableness of his boyfriend. "You know, Youngjae, you weren't embarrassed at all a second ago when you were moaning for me over and over. What happened to that confidence?" "Hyung!" Youngjae grumbled. Mark just laughed again and kissed Youngjae's thigh in response. 

Mark started to get off the bed when Youngjae grabbed his arm. "Hyung, umm... I wanted to do... something else too..." "What exactly did you want to do, Youngjae...?" "I want you to... Umm..." "You have to say it, Youngjae." "I want you fuck me, Mark-hyung." Youngjae said quickly and almost in a whisper. Mark's cock was painfully hard at the sound of Youngjae saying "fuck" in English and he definitely wanted to do just that to Youngjae, but he had to make sure Youngjae understood what he was asking. "You have no idea how much I'd like to, but... It'll hurt, Youngjae. A lot." " It's okay hyung. I can handle it." Mark's heart was racing at the thought. He had wanted this so badly for too long. 

He nodded in response and got off the bed momentarily before returning with a bottle of lube. "Stay on your back for now." He said quietly as rubbed some of the lube into three of his fingers. He put the bottle on the nightstand beside the bed and moved closer to Youngjae again. "If it hurts too much and you want to stop, please tell me, Youngjae-ah. I won't be mad." Mark positioned a finger at the entrance and pushed in slowly, earning a sharp inhale from Youngjae. The two looked at each other and Youngjae nodded as if giving the okay for Mark to keep going. Mark moved his finger in and out as slowly add he could to help ease the pain. 

When he noticed that Youngjae was no longer in pain, he added a second finger and took his time like he did with the first. Finally, he added a third finger and moved them around trying to adjust Youngjae to the feel as much as possible before he got the real thing. He pumped his fingers in and out until until he heard Youngjae tell him "Hyung, I'm ready now." Mark removed his fingers, looked at Youngjae, and smiled. " Will you get on your knees for me? I think it'll feel better that way." Mark could tell Youngjae was no longer feeling nervous from the way he flipped over so anxiously. Mark got on his knees and grabbed the bottle again before spreading the lube around his dick and positioning himself at Youngjae's entrance. "Are you ready Youngjae?" "Yes hyung."  
Mark pressed into Youngjae as slowly as he could and he could hear Youngjae groan out in pain. He was glad Youngjae wasn't facing him because he definitely wouldn't enjoy seeing the pained look he imagined on Youngjae's face right now. He continued pressing in slowly until he was finally all the way in, and he waited for Youngjae to get used to the width before continuing. Soon after he heard Youngjae whisper "Keep going, hyung" "It'll get better Youngjae. I promise." 

He pulled out slowly and pressed back in, this time enjoying the feel of Youngjae around him. "Ahh, Youngjae... Fuck you're so tight. It feels so good." He could hear Youngjae's breath quicken again and he began to let out little moans again. Mark continued the slow pace, pulling all the way out and pressing ask the way back in. "Hyung... Go faster, please." Mark let out a moan in response and he started to pick up the pace. He was feeling pleasure like he never had before and he didn't want it to end. The pleasure was hitting Youngjae too and his moans were getting louder and louder. "Hyung, hyung! I want it harder, please!" The words went straight to Mark's cock as it twitched inside of Youngjae. "Fuck Youngjae you're killing me. When did you get so fucking dirty and sexy?" Mark pulled out and thrust into Youngjae as hard as he could and Youngjae practically screamed in ecstasy. "Hyung you feel so good. Keep going!" He begged. "Youngjae don't just call me hyung. Say my name while I fuck you please!" He pleaded as he bent over Youngjae and started aggressively jerking Youngjae's cock that was dripping with pre-cum. "Mark-ahh-hyung! I don't think I can hold on much more!" "Just a little-ahh-longer! I want us to cum together, Youngjae-ah" Mark said in between moans as he let his hands off Youngjae's cock and gripped both of Youngjae's shoulders. Mark pounded into Youngjae as hard as he could while he pulled Youngjae back against him by his shoulders. He had a feeling he might leave marks on Youngjae from his firm grip, but honestly Youngjae didn't seem to mind the pain at all. It didn't take long before Youngjae and Mark moaned out for each other and both came, Youngjae against the sheets and Mark inside Youngjae. Mark released his hold on Youngjae and slowly pulled out before the two of them laid on the bed, heavy breathing in sync. 

"Mark-hyung... We have to take a shower... Do you think..." "Do I think they heard us? Yeah, I'm pretty sure they did." Mark said with an awkward laugh and Youngjae soon followed with laughter of his own. "Well, if they did hear us, at least don't have to awkwardly break the news that we're dating now, huh?" Youngjae asked and the two laughed even harder.  
The two put their shorts on and grabbed two towels before they tip-toed outside and luckily nobody was waiting outside the door for them. They rushed to the bathroom and stripped down again before stepping into the shower and enjoying the hot water together. They shared another deep kiss and an "I love you" from each of them to the other. "Mmm, Mark-hyung we should take showers together from now on." "I agree. Just think of how much we'll save on the water bill if we pair up like this." Mark replied with a smirk and he received a smack on the chest from Youngjae before they both burst out in laughter again. 

Once both were done with their shower, they wrapped the towels around their waist and walked outside the bathroom. Sure enough, the remaining five members of GOT7 were waiting in the living room with different expressions. Jinyoung had a completely shocked face, Jaebum looked at Mark with an expression that Mark imagined to be "I fucking knew it", and the other three - Jackson, Yugyeom, and BamBam - were honestly just trying not to laugh at the ridiculously loud sex they just heard. Mark rubbed the back of his head and Youngjae just looked away, completely embarrassed. "Hey guys, we uhh..." He started. "Look, we pretty much all knew that you guys were dating. You're not very good at hiding it. But could you please be a bit quieter? We don't want to hear you guys moaning for each other all night." Jackson said smugly. Mark laughed and he took Youngjae's hand in his. "Yeah, I think we can be quieter next time." He said with a chuckle. "Oh... Speaking of dating..." Yugyeom started but trailed off. "Yugyeom-ah and I are dating now too. Don't worry, we're not that far in though..." Jinyoung said and everyone in the room except for Mark and Youngjae laughed. Mark looked at Yugyeom and smiled, to which he received a very grateful smile in return from the maknae. "Good. It's loud enough with just those two. Can we get some sleep now please?" Jaebum asked. Everyone nodded and said their goodnights to each other before walking to their respective bedrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this was the first fanfic I ever wrote a few months ago. I hope *someone* liked it lmao


End file.
